Lester Crest
Hoa Kỳ |affiliations = Michael De Santa Trevor Philips Franklin Clinton Brad Snider (Trước đây) Getaway Driver (Trước đây) ''GTA Online'' Protagonist Motorcycle Clubs (Sử dụng cái tên "Long John Teabag") Agent 14 Paige Harris Christian Feltz Rickie Lukens Gustavo Mota Patrick McReary Norm Richards Karl Abolaji Daryl Johns Eddie Toh Karim Denz Taliana Martinez Avi Schwartzman Avon Hertz (Trước đây) Cliffford (Trước đây) Bogdan Phoenicia Rackman |businesses= Darnell Bros. The Open Road |voice = Jay Klaitz |vehicles = Asea màu lam Skylift |weapons = Rocket Launcher Jerry Can }} Lester Crest là một nhân vật trong thế giới Grand Theft Auto dưới dạng nhân vật trọng tâm và chủ chốt trong Grand Theft Auto V, và là nhân vật chủ đạo trong Grand Theft Auto Online. Tiểu sử Bối cảnh Lester bị mắc bệnh tuổi già và béo phì khiến cho sức vận động của mình suy giảm và giờ ông chỉ có thể ngồi xe lăn, mặc dù ông vẫn có thể đi một đoạn đường ngắn nhưng phải sử dụng cây nạng, ngoài ra ông cũng bị hen suyễn. Có thể thấy rằng Lester từng bị bắt nạt trong trường vì ông đăng lên Bleeter rằng "sẽ trả thù" lại cái lớp "mãi mãi không bao giờ cũ" của trường mình. Một thời gian nào đó không rõ, Lester quen và kết nạp chung với Michael Townley và Trevor Philips, trở thành một tay chủ lực, kiến tạo cho hàng loạt vụ cướp khác nhau. Michael bảo trong The Merryweather Heist rằng Lester đã giúp ông giải thoát chính mình ở Prologue, có thể cho rằng cả hai hợp tác cực kỳ ăn ý. Sự kiện trong GTA Online Gặp người chơi Lester là một trong những nhân vật cho người chơi làm việc ở Grand Theft Auto Online. Bạn có thể tìm thấy ông đang ở nhà của mình thảnh thơi. Người chơi sẽ gặp được Lester khi họ lên cấp 10; Lester sẽ gọi người chơi và bảo họ đến nhà của mình tại El Burro Heights. Tại nhà của Lester, ông biết người chơi qua danh tiếng của họ và hứa sẽ hỗ trợ người chơi kiếm tiền bằng tài năng thực sự của mình. Khi người chơi rời đi, Lester bảo họ rằng họ có thể có thể đặt tiền thưởng lên những người chơi khác bằng cách gọi Lester nếu họ muốn trả thù ai. Khi người chơi đặt tiền thưởng lên người chơi khác, Lester sẽ ăn chia thêm $1,000. Sau bản cập nhật 1.15, người chơi có thể nhận tin nhắn từ Lester nếu họ muốn làm nhiệm vụ ám sát để kiếm tiền dễ. ''GTA Online: Heists'' Lester gửi một tin nhắn cho người chơi nhờ họ đến gặp ông tại nhà máy của mình, để bàn về cơ hội tuyệt vời. Lester giới thiệu cho người chơi các vụ cướp online. Ông và Paige Harris sẽ giúp người chơi vạch ra đường lối xâm nhập các vụ cướp khác nhau, nhất là cách cướp hộp đặc cọc ẩn náu tại Chumash của ngân hàng Fleeca. Sau đó, ông sẽ hướng dẫn người chơi tham gia những nhiệm vụ khác, vài nhiệm vụ ông không thực sự chẳng có hứng thú nhưng ông vẫn sẽ trả tiền cho người chơi mỗi khi hoàn thành nhiệm vụ. Cuối cùng, sau những vụ cướp mà ông không nhúng tay lần nữa, Lester lại dẫn dắt cả bọn cướp một phi vụ cuối cùng ở Pacific Standard Public Depository Bank. Lester cũng nhờ các người chơi online đi đánh lạc hướng cảnh sát để tạo điều kiện cho cả đoàn trốn thoát một cách trọn vẹn. ''GTA Online: Bikers'' Lester một lần nữa tương tác với người chơi dưới cái tên là "Long John Teabag" và sử dụng phần mềm chuyển đổi giọng nói.Tập tin trò chơi: Tệp chứa đoạn âm thanh và một số tệp phụ đề của LJT có tên là "bples" và "bplesau", chuyển thành "Biker Lester" và "Biker Lester Audio".Lời thoại: LJT dưới cái tên "Lester" trong sự kiện. Âm thanh: file:LJT-GTAO-0x088D98C9.ogg Ông là chủ của Open Road Network và giúp người chơi mở Motorcycle Club. Sự kiện trong GTA V Sau khi Michael giả chết dưới sự can thiệp của điệp viên FIB tên là Dave Norton, Lester rời North Yankton và chuyển cư đến San Andreas, cũng từ đó biết chuyện Michael giả chết và đang trong sự kiểm soát hành tung bởi FIB tại Los Santos. Cả hai có đôi lúc liên lạc nhau và thỏa thuận, Lester giữ kín bí mật chuyện của Michael và cả Michael đều không kể bất cứ thông tin gì về Lester cho FIB. Gần một thập kỷ trôi qua, cả Lester và Michael có cơ hội được hợp tác lẫn nhau khi Michael đang bị hành hung và đòi một khoản nợ khổng lồ từ trùm người Mexico tên là Martin Madrazo sau khi phá tan tàn căn nhà của ông ta trên vách núi (do nhầm tưởng đây là nhà của Kyle Chavis, tên huấn luyện viên quần vợt đã có hành vi ngoại tình với vợ mình). Lester đồng ý giúp đỡ, ông ra điều kiện cho Michael là phải giúp ông thủ tiêu CEO Lifeinvader tên là Jay Norris để Lester dễ dàng thâu tóm cổ phần Lifeinvader xuống mức giá thấp nhất. Sau khi vụ ám sát đã giải quyết, Lester giúp Michael, Michael giới thiệu cho ông về tay tân binh mới tên là Franklin Clinton, cả bọn chuẩn bị bày ra chiến lược vụ cướp và tấn công tại tiệm vàng Vangelico ở Portola Drive. Sau một thời gian, Lester thuê Franklin vài lần để ám sát trùm thị trường chứng khoán. Sau khi ám sát các mục tiêu, các thị trường chứng khoán bị xuống giá nghiêm trọng. Tận dụng cơn khủng hoảng thị trường, Lester mua cổ phiếu với số lượng lớn nhằm sau này bán lại với giá lời hơn gấp mấy lần. Vai trò chính của Lester trong trò chơi là giúp nhân vật chính vạch ra hàng loạt chiến thuật cho vụ cướp: *Ông giúp cả nhóm bày ra vụ cướp ngân hàng "bẩn" để góp tiền nhận viện trợ từ FIB trong Monkey Business. *Ông giúp Franklin giải cứu Michael sau khi ông bị bọn Tam Hoàng của Trần Vĩ bắt giữ do cấu kết với Trevor. *Ông giúp Michael và Franklin thực hiện vụ đột nhập trong Trụ sở FIB để xóa các tài liệu có liên quan đến cả nhóm và đặc vụ Steve Haines *Ông giúp cả ba nhân vật chính tìm và giải cứu bạn của Franklin là Lamar Davis sau khi Stretch phản bội đầy tớ của chính mình và cấu kết với Ballas. *Cuối cùng, ông giúp cả ba thực hiện trót lọt vụ cướp lớn nhất: cướp Union Depository. Nếu người chơi chọn cách Obvious trong The Big Score, Lester sẽ ngồi trong trực thăng của Trevor để bắn hạ các máy bay của Merryweather bằng khẩu Rocket Launcher. Kết thúc Ở cuối trò chơi, Franklin được giao hàng loạt yêu cầu từ Steve Haines và Devin Weston để giết một nhân vật chính. Haines muốn anh giết Trevor và Weston muốn anh giết Michael. Người chơi phải chọn kết thúc bằng cách nghe theo Steve hoặc Devin, hoặc phản bội cả hai và giết hết kẻ thù. Kết thúc A hoặc B= Trong hai kết thúc này, Lester nói qua email cho hai nhân vật chính còn sống. Nếu Trevor bị giết, ông sẽ gửi Franklin và Michael phần chia từ vụ cướp Union Depository cùng với mỗi bên một nửa phần ăn chia của Trevor, bảo rằng cũng khá thất vọng khi kết thúc xảy ra thế này. Nếu Michael bị giết, Lester cũng gửi Franklin và Trevor phần chia vụ cướp của họ nhưng tiền của Michael sẽ đưa về cho gia đình của ông. Trong email, ông không muốn cả Franklin và Trevor nhắc lại đến Michael sau này. |-| Kết thúc C= Nếu người chơi chọn kết thúc C là "cùng chết", Lester xuất hiện trở lại. Franklin nhờ Lester giúp, hỏi là nên làm gì. Lester bảo rằng nên giết cả hai luôn cho chắc. Nhưng thực sự có cách giải quyết hay hơn bằng cách giết toàn bộ kẻ thù của các nhân vật chính. Franklin, Michael và Trevor lần này quyết định đi truy lùng từng kẻ thù một của mỗi bên và giết. Lester lần lượt điều tra vị trí hiện tại của các kẻ thù cho các nhân vật chính để đi giết. Sau khi giết hết các kẻ thù, Lester gặp lần cuối cùng và gửi hết phần chia cho cả ba nhân vật chính, bảo rằng cả ba người đều làm một việc rất có ý nghĩa. Tính cách Dù Lester có bị mất khả năng vận động nhưng ông vẫn có trí óc vô cùng thông minh và sáng suốt, ông là tay lập trình công nghệ cao và vốn thế giới bên ngoài sâu rộng. Nhờ có khả năng này mà ông là người vạch ra hàng loạt chiến thuật cho các người chơi thực hiện. Ông cũng thích chơi trò chơi điện tử, là một người fan của Righteous Slaughter 7. Giữa Lester và các nhân vật GTA Online thì ông không đứng sau cuộc chiến của họ, ông cực kỳ hiếm gặp những nhân vật trong GTA Online. Nếu có dịp ông hẹn gặp các người chơi online, ông chỉ có sử dụng tin nhắn hoặc email để hẹn người đó ở một nơi riêng tư, đứng từ xa và gọi điện cho người đó. Nên Lester hầu như không xuất hiện trong Online. Đôi lúc ông cũng thích đùa giỡn, và thường kết thúc bằng câu cười vui, có thể cho rằng ông cũng quan tâm đến những người trong thế giới online. Lester là người nắm bắt hầu như mọi hoạt động và tình hình trong nước. Bằng vốn hiểu biết sâu rộng này, ông hoàn toàn có thể làm chủ được cả thị trường chứng khoán và giao cho nhân vật chính các vụ ám sát. Trên trang Lifeinvader của ông, một tin nhắn từ cô gái muốn hỏi độ tuổi thật sự của ông, có thể hiểu rằng ông cố tình giả độ tuổi của mình để được nói chuyện với người phụ nữ trẻ tuổi, do vậy Trevor mới gọi ông là "chuột chũi mang tên Lester" (bởi vì chuột chũi là loài có tuổi thọ không cao và không bị lão hóa). Lester cũng thừa nhận với Franklin rằng ông đã xâm nhập các máy quay điện thoại cô gái để ngóng tin tức từ họ sau The Bureau Raid (Fire Crew), ông bảo rằng ông sẽ "dùng thuật toán công nghệ để đảo sang máy quay khác của cô gái để theo dõi tiếp". Lester cũng tin được chuyện Illuminati đang theo dõi ông vì ông có cái tấm áp phích Illuminati ở nhà của mình, điều đó lý giải được tại sao cửa sổ nhà của ông lại bị che lấp như vậy. Nhiệm vụ xuất hiện ;GTA V * Friend Request (Chủ) * Casing the Jewel Store (Chủ) * The Jewel Store Job * Friends Reunited (Cuộc gọi sau nhiệm vụ) * The Hotel Assassination (Chủ) * The Multi Target Assassination (Giọng nói/Chủ) * The Merryweather Heist * The Vice Assassination (Giọng nói/Chủ) * The Bus Assassination (Giọng nói/Chủ) * The Construction Assassination (Giọng nói/Chủ) * Paleto Score Setup * The Paleto Score * Hang Ten (Giọng nói) * Surveying the Score (Chủ) * Pack Man (Cuộc gọi sau nhiệm vụ) * Fresh Meat (Giọng nói) * Cleaning Out the Bureau (Chủ) * Architect's Plans (Chủ) * The Bureau Raid * The Wrap Up * Lamar Down (Giọng nói) * Meltdown (Giọng nói) * Planning the Big Score (Chủ) *The Big Score (Chủ) ;Kết thúc A-Giết Trevor * Something Sensible (Tin nhắn sau nhiệm vụ) ;Kết thúc B-Giết Michael * The Time's Come (Tin nhắn sau nhiệm vụ) ;Kết thúc C-Cứu cả hai * The Third Way (Chủ) ;GTA Online * Cops Capacity (Chủ) * Landing Strip (Chủ) * A Titan of a Job (Chủ) * Last Chopper Outta LS (Chủ) * High Priority Case (Chủ) * Quarry Quarry (Chủ) * By Land, Sea and Air (Chủ) * Teaser Trailer (Chủ) * Four Trailers (Chủ) * Sinking Feeling (Chủ) * Bust Out (Chủ) * The Parking Garage (Chủ) * Hack and Dash (Chủ) * On Maneuvers (Chủ) * American Exports (Chủ) * Chemical Extraction (Chủ) * Stocks and Scares (Chủ) * Docks to Stock (Chủ) * Docks to Stock II (Chủ) * Crime Scenester (Chủ) * Master Data (Chủ) * Denial of Service (Chủ) * Truck Together (Chủ) ;Vụ cướp * Fleeca Job - Scope Out (Chủ) * Fleeca Job - Kuruma (Giọng nói/Chủ) * The Fleeca Job (Chủ) * The Prison Break (Cuộc gọi sau nhiệm vụ) * The Humane Labs Raid (Cuộc gọi sau nhiệm vụ) * Series A Funding (Cuộc gọi sau nhiệm vụ) * Pacific Standard - Vans (Giọng nói/Chủ) * Pacific Standard - Signal (Giọng nói/Chủ) * Pacific Standard - Hack (Giọng nói/Chủ) * Pacific Standard - Convoy (Giọng nói/Chủ) * Pacific Standard - Bikes (Giọng nói/Chủ) * The Pacific Standard Job (Chủ) * The Data Breaches (Chủ) * The Bogdan Problem (Chủ) * The Doomsday Scenario (Chủ) Dịch vụ (GTA Online) Khi người chơi đạt cấp độ 10, Lester sẽ được mở khóa và xuất hiện trong danh bạ người dùng, ông cung cấp cho người chơi rất nhiều dịch vụ để hỗ trợ họ trong phần chơi. Mỗi dịch vụ cần một số tiền khác nhau và mở khóa lần lượt theo từng cấp độ đạt được. Thư viện ảnh Artwork-Lester-GTAV.jpg|Hình phác họa Lester. LesterCrest-GTAO.jpg|Lester gặp người chơi trong Grand Theft Auto Online. LesterCrest-GTAV-UnusedSuit.png|Lester mặc bộ đồ chưa sử dụng. LestersHouse-GTAV.png|Nhà Lester ở Murrieta Heights. Asea_GTAO_Lesters.png|Xe của Lester. (GTA Online) Darnell Bros. GTAV.png|Nhà máy của Lester: La Mesa. LesterCrest-GTAV-Desktop.jpg Chú thích Điều hướng de:Lester Crest en:Lester Crest es:Lester Crest fr:Lester Crest hu:Lester Crest pl:Lester Crest pt:Lester Crest ru:Лестер Крест Thể_loại:Nhân vật Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong GTA V Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong GTA Online Thể_loại:Người giao nhiệm vụ Thể_loại:Thành viên băng nhóm đi cướp